Secret Love
by Lottielue1
Summary: The title says it all. Valon and Téa's secret love for one another throughout the Doom series. Please read
1. Hidden Love

_This is my first Valon and Tea fic so i hope you like it. I have changed a few things from the original and fixed the mistakes i have spotted, if there is anymore let me know._

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh

Valon's Pov:

I wish she'd love me like I love her, but I know that it would never happen. I see her standing there with her friends laughing and joking with out a care in the world, not knowing im here watching her wishing that she would feel the same way.

Everything about her is gorgeous from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. I love the way her blue eyes lighten up when she's happy it warms my heart deep inside my chest. She's sat there right now eating an ice lolly and man do I envy that lolly as it's in her mouth and I bet her pink tongue is swirled around it also she has the most beautiful hands there dainty but the perfect size to fit in my larger one.

I know everyone thinks I love Mai but I don't she's a cover up so no one would know who my true feelings belonged to. I will spend the rest of my life loving her in secret of course; watching her from a distance so know one becomes suspicious.

I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her happily and in love. That's what I need in my life; love, someone I could open up to, someone who I wasn't afraid to cry in front of or show how I feel deep inside, someone I could just say I love you to and i know that she's that someone. I look at her again as I feel a tear trickle down my cheek but I don't wipe it away as im to blame for her not loving me im attempting to take the souls of her friends and I know she is utterly loyal to them. Sighing I take one more look at my beautiful angel and then I feel it; my heart shattering in to tiny little pieces and I know I will never be whole again. Wiping my face with the back of my gloved hand I place the helmet over my head and climb on to my bike and begun to drive away in to the horizon with her face in my mind and I whisper. "I'll love you forever Tea Gardner."

Tea's Pov:

Midnight has past but still I can't sleep I wish he loved me like I love him but deep down I know that won't happen. He's a god so muscular and manly while im so plain and boring I don't disserve him. I know that it's foolish to wish he'd wrap those heavenly arms and my waist and pull me close, so I'd feel safe and as an added bonus place i could rest my head on his chest that no doubt is like him strong and muscular so i could listen to his heart beat strongly. His voice makes me week at the knees with that thick Australian accent coming through as he speaks. I love everything about him from the tips of his spiked brown locks to his toes. I see him clearly in my mind with those big blue eyes that are so captivating and that roguish grin that makes my heart fly.

I have a dream that one day he will say he loves me and I'll climb on to the back of his yellow motorbike and ride away with him in to the distance, but that's a dream and I know that dreams don't come true especially if a soul catching punk is concerned. I can't hold it in anymore as the loneliness i feel escapes into a river of tears that stream down my face and sobs rack through my body. I love a man who's our enemy, who's unavailable who is in love with someone else and that someone else is Mai Valentine, we were friends once but she turned to the opposite side and took the man I love and cast a spell on him and he's now in love with her. Life is unfair. Why did she have to come along and steel the only man I have ever loved, and then I feel it, the pain inside my chest of my heart breaking in two and I know there is nothing I can do. Drying my face I pull the quilt up higher while I turn on to my side, snuggling in I reached for the light and I switch it off but not before whispering in to the dead of silence "I love you Valon forever and for always."

* * *

_Please review it makes my day._


	2. Worst Fear and Pain

Hey sorry for such a long update i couldn't get in the mood to write.

* * *

Tea's Pov:

I've never been so scared in my life. Here we are Pharaoh, Tristan and myself running down street after street, turning corners and almost been captured by the soldiers that Darts has sent. In the last couple of weeks we have learned a lot about what were up against. First we discovered that the three bikers work for a man known as Darts and is ten thousand years old, he started the war between good and bad all them years ago, we were told this by a man known as Iron heart and a young girl with her dog; Chris and Sky. That was after we survived a train going of its rails and discovering Rex and Weevil had turned sides and losing Yugi. Their souls had been lost. Then Kiaba duelled one of Darts men Alister the one with red hair on a plane in the air. If it weren't for Mokuba all three would be dead. Kiaba was victorious, so Alister lost his soul to the seal. Now were searching for Joey, Valon the man of my dreams taunted him and Joey being the idiot he is attacked back and now there both out there some where.

The reason im scared is simple the seal of Orichalcos appeared in the sky and Pharaohs Dragon shone then dimmed. It didn't take a genius to realise what was going on both Joey and Valon were duelling and only one would come out with the victory and their soul.

My hearts already broken but if Valon loses his soul it will be destroyed, gone, goodbye. The shattered pieces of my heart are in my mouth as I run after Pharaoh and Tristan. It's not fair the man I love and my best friend are duelling and only one will win.

I don't really know when I fell head over heals for him, I just remember seeing him with them goggles on that hair the piercing blue eyes that were like a passage way to my soul and that voice, higher than many men's but I could of listened to him for eternity and thinking back to the first time I laid eyes on him I realised it was love at first sight. Where picking up speed now were racing down the road and nothing will stop us, my mind is going faster than my feet the names Joey and Valon repeating over and over. Where close.

10 seconds … I can see the yard,

8 seconds … the view is becoming clearer,

6 seconds … I don't see the seal,

4 seconds … all sorts of scenarios are playing over in my head and I don't want any of them to be true.

2 seconds … where so close I see Valon's bike.

We stop dead tears forming in my eyes the one thing I never could of imagined. There sat Valon and Joey both soulless. I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming but I know im not. I hear Tristan speak but my mind doesn't register what he's saying all I can think of is my worst fear came true both Joey and Valon are gone.

Valon's Pov:

I've been collecting souls since Darts rescued me at the tender age of 14, but here, I never I thought I'd be hear, were all the captured souls lay. Alister is here and that hurts deep down, he was one of my best friends, a brother. It never occurred to me what happened to the souls I took. Wheelers over their Mia took his soul and she's near Alister. I never asked Master Darts how the great beast would use the souls to rise, how would it feel would it hurt race through my mind.

My eyes are closed and the image of Tea appears in the view. She's smiling at me her eyes are full to the brim and shinning with love. But the image is turning sour she's fading disappearing from view and I yell, scream for her not to go but it doesn't work and she vanishes for good. My heart hurts. I feel like im being stabbed, stabbed repeatedly in the chest with a burning hot knife and with each blow the pain becomes worse. I want to scream not because of the pain but because what's caused it. The burning love I feel for Tea is impossible to put into words, every night I dream of her and the dreams become more detailed till they become sexual and there's nothing I can do you can't switch of your dreams there is no off button. It was love at first sight her standing there with a look of horror attached to her pale face when we had stolen the Egyptian God cards my heartbeat rose.

I know she's out there with the Pharaoh and he is probably duelling Raphael or Dartz this instant. Been here makes me re-think my beliefs of the world that it's cruel and should be changed. With people like Tea in the world it's never a bad place. If the pharaoh wins Dartz and were realised I'll tell her I love her even if she doesn't return them I'll still tell her and that is a promise.

* * *

Please review :):):)


	3. Freedom and One Last Chance

Sorry for such the long wait. I hope you like it.

* * *

Valon's Pov:

I'm free and I'm alive, trapped in the beast, like a slave, with no freedom - no fresh air. The air, the air is so sweat, so refreshing; it's a drug. My whole life I took this for granted, hated it as a young ankle bitter. But when you're trapped and finally given freedom you cherish it so greatly.

I here Raph telling us what happened to him, explaining how the truth of our past - the real truth, not the fake truth that Dartz created, really came upon. As he reveals my story my fists clench how dare that man do this how dare he meddle in my life. Mother Mary died because of him, I'm angry; I feel my blood boil. The man who promised me revenge, freedom and a home were I'd be able to live safely was the man who had caused them problem, he had me thrown in prison, commit crimes and have me nearly kill someone for what, what reason, so he could collect peoples souls by using me. So many emotions are flooding my body: Anger, betrayal, hurt, sadness, emptiness and hope. Hope for the future; hope that I can seek forgiveness from my dream girl. And now I must fulfil the promise I made myself in the beast. I bid my comrades, my friends, my brothers farewell telling them I'd be back soon. I know this next step will be difficult but im prepared I climb on my yellow motorcycle and drive into the horizon searching for my girl. Tea Gardner.

Tea's Pov:

It's finally over. All the stress and worry, finished. The Pharaoh had beaten our strongest and eldest opponent. Dartz had at last gained the equivalent amount of souls he needed. The great beast that once rained in power all them many years ago had been re-born. Three dragons helped. Who in fact were soldiers but were turned into Dragons by Dartz. The Egyptian God Cards also helped. The Pharaoh had finished Dartz and all the souls that had been captured were released.

It had been Mia that had taken Joey's soul and Joey that had taken Valon's. Valon I know I'll most likely never see him again. Just at that mere thought my eyes begin to tear up. This however doesn't go unnoticed by the gang. They ask me what is wrong and I crumble. I have fallen in love with the ex soul catching Australian biker punk. How could I tell my best friends that? Their expressions show worry. I stand up tall wipe away my tears and tell them it's nothing. Joey and Tristan even though slightly wary except it and turn away. However Yugi and Rebecca aren't so easy to persuade. A few more regarded words to Yugi saying its because im happy were all back together and safe he finally excepts it. I look at Rebecca and im surprised to see the emotion I so desperately didn't want to see. Pity. She pitied me. I couldn't believe it. She pulls me aside and tells me she knew. How does she know? Is she physic? Before I ask her she tells me I once spoke of his name in my sleep. The looks I give him when I thought nobody was looking. " You love Valon" I stand there even though I knew it. Someone else saying it brings me to tears. I have fallen in an unrequited love. The next thing she tells me shocks me more than anything. I never believed Rebecca actually liked me but was just civil. But I do what she said. I have one chance and I shouldn't waste it.

I run away from the guys who are calling my name in the background but I don't stop. I re-take the path or road we travelled by. My deepest hope would be that I would run into him. I know we didn't travel too far. As I run, I discover a huge problem with me been unfit. I've stitch in my side. Sitting on a near rock I curse under my breath while trying to regain my breath. I hear a noise in the distance. The sun was beginning to set so it was difficult to see. But as it came closer I noticed what it was. My guts twisted.

* * *

One more chapter to go after this and then i'd say it will be complete.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Shaky Start and a Yes

**This one is a little longer but I personally think it's the best chapter. Please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Valon's Pov:

I race along the path the wind flowing past me. But my breath has caught in my throat. I recognise those legs, those shorts and that hair anywhere. She's looking up from the noise of my bike and I can see her eyes widen. I had begun to slow as I come closer to her; and she stands. As the bike stops I remove my helmet and look straight in to her eyes. You know the saying the eyes are the windows to the soul well it's the truth, when I look in to her eyes it's like I can see into hers. Once again my breath hitches but this time she's smiling it's not a huge toothy grin but a small uplift of her lips, but it still makes my heart flutter. I can't help but smile back at her, however mine is bigger. I can't help the giddiness that's creeping up inside me, and the speed my heart is beating.

" Hi," she says shyly and I reply with the same greeting.

For a minute we stand in an awkward silence, I'm trying to think of something to say but nothing really comes to mind.

" I'm sorry to here about what happened to you," she says to me, I can tell she's so nervous and she's shaking. Taking a deep breath I wrap my hands around her pulling her close, trying desperately to calm her. I'm surprised at how well she moulds in to my larger and stronger body. She's actually snuggling in to me. " Breathe Valon, just breathe," I am now literally trying to breath, I can smell the apricot of her hair and feel the smooth skin on her arms. "It's okay Tea, really, 'm just a bit upset that he lied t' me," I tell her, as she wraps her arms around my body.

We stay just like this, for I don't now how long but I'm not complaining. But a weird feeling surrounds me as I look down; I look down just as she looks up, gazing in to her eyes. I lose control. My lips on hers her lips on mine and fireworks are going off in the background but that doesn't stop what's happening. I take a risk as I slowly raise my hand to tangle in her hair. This seems to spur her on as she herself moves her hands from my back to one being tightly fisted in my hair and the other on my neck massaging the skin. The feeling of her hands on my skin is too much, it's intoxicating a sound I never heard came out of my mouth except from pain, a moan – a moan from sheer pleasure. I feel her lips curving in to a smile from the noise I make. But soon just simple kissing isn't enough and I take it a step further as I run my tongue on her bottom lip asking her for a silent entry. Cautiously her mouth parts and as quick as a bullet my tongue slides in to the warmth. I explore her mouth as she bravely touches her tongue with mine. I know she feels it from the sweet moan she makes as a shot of electricity shoots down our spines. She is now exploring the depths of my mouth and I just drink her in. However we soon become deprived of oxygen and we pull apart, my forehead rests against hers and we stand there still holding each other, trying to regain our breath.

Tea's Pov:

Everything was a blur, one minute I'm sat with stitch, the next I'm snogging the man who has claimed my heart since the first time my eyes set foot on him. Our foreheads are rested together each breathing deeply. I feel pride in myself that I got the hot Australian to moan. But I wont let it go to my head. I will stay strong and calm. Well until I get my breath back that is. "Okay I haven't a clue what to say, the guys have always told me not to talk when I'm under pressure as I just ramble on. Like now, great I'm rambling in my head. Oh damn it he said something".

" Pardon, sorry I was in a world of my own a minute ago, these things happen a lot. And then when I'm nervous I ramble on like now. I should just shut up yes, yes I should, sorry," then it dawns on me, of what I have just done. "Great Tea just great." He smiles at me though not caring that I made a fool of myself and he strokes my cheek. " Breath Tea just breathe, that's my girl,"

" You are so beautiful," Valon tells me and I feel like a real idiot as I blush crimson red. I smile up at him shyly and then he says something else.

" I think it's cute your ramblin'," I blush darker at what he said. I know he's not doing it to make fun of me but still it's super embarrassing. Gathering my courage I turn up at him and think of Mai.

" What about Mai?" I see him tighten and I feel a piece of my heart brake away.

" I lusted over Mai, I could never love her when another girl claimed my heart." He himself is blushing a little. He's scratching the back of his head. He is a lot like Joey in many ways, how he acts when he's nervous and both think with their fists before their brains. But he isn't Joey he's Valon and he's the one I love. Yes I said it I love him and I don't care. I have always been honest with myself. And right now I cannot lie about this.

"What happens now," I ask him a little uncertainly. I nibble on my lower lip and he lowers his head to my ear and whispers, " Tea Gardner the Queen of my Heart will you be my girlfriend?" I can hear a little shake in his voice but he does well to hide it I pull my head back a little to look in his eyes, for the first time I see a sign of vulnerability. I take his hand in mine and looking in to his eyes I whisper back " Yes."

* * *

**Okay changed my mind there will be one more chapter and then it'll be finished.**

**Please Review**


	5. My Life is Just Perfect

So here is the last chapter to Secret Love; I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all those have read and reviewed.

* * *

Tea's Pov:

10 years have passed since them eventful few months, where I met the love of my life. My life has changed for the better, now married and children. I couldn't ask for more other than grandchildren however that I hope I will be in the long future. Saying yes all those years ago was the best thing that ever came out of my mouth. I lay here in the arms of my husband as he is deep in slumber and I wonder how I got so lucky, I look at how adorable he looks; his playful aqua eyes hidden, his usual cheeky grin relaxed. My eyes shift from his face to his rock hard body, I can't help but grin excitedly when I know the body from the gods is mine. And don't get me start on areas south of his abs. All I have to say; there be nothing for me to complain about.

My mind wanders to the 10 years gone by; the exhilarating hot nights of passion, our wedding, meeting one another's friends, the first time Valon met my parents, and the birth of our three children. Huge milestones we've shared together. I here footsteps from the other end of the bedroom door, I sit up just in time to see the door open slightly and a small figure appear inside. The little head was no higher than the door handle.  
"Thomas, what you doing up at this time," my little boy, only 5 years old, I had two daughters: Phoebe 7 and Alisha 3. Neither of us was bothered about any more children we had at least one of each and they were all a handful but each loved them more than anything.

"Couldn't sleep momma, big storm outside," he said pointing, sighing I allowed him to crawl on the bed and curl up between Valon and I. The sudden movement woke him, looking down in confusion, the thunder roared and he moved his head in realisation, he kissed Thomas's head and then my lips and he pulled us both tighter, and my two boys drifted back to sleep. I couldn't help smile, everyone was right when they said Thomas and Valon looked similar, and yes there was no denying they were father and son. Yawning I close my eyes; yes my life is just perfect and no matter what I wouldn't wish it any different.

Valon's Pov:

10 years have passed and I'm just sat doing the regular morning ritual of eating breakfast, my beautiful wife of eight years placing a bowl of cereal in front of my eldest daughter. She is so beautiful; just like her mother. I never expected to have a child when I was a young ankle biter, living on the rough streets on Sydney fighting for survival, food and shelter. I look at my three angles and couldn't even bare to imagine them suffering like I did. Nobody to care for them, having to fight tooth and nail so you weren't killed. Tea tells me I spoil them but I don't care I'd give them my last penny if I needed too, no child of mine will suffer not when I can do something about it.

There are many of times I sit and think about Doom, about Dartz. I want to hate him but I can't, not like Alister and Raphael can, he destroyed their families, whereas mine just abandoned me, he killed the only living soul who gave a damn about me and he got e thrown into prison. But when I look at the outcomes I come to realise that I am better off now than when I was in Australia. I'm not stupid like many believe I know if I was never thrown into prison and later on met Dartz I'd be dead, there was no way I would have truly survived out there.

Tea, god the name itself makes me grin, how could a girl like her want a lowlife scoundrel like me, she could have any rich handsome guy but she settles with me.

I couldn't ask for a more beautiful woman if I tried, curves in all the right places, a gorgeous smile and an amazing personality. I look back over the years at what I've achieved, what we have achieved and I smile. My life is just perfect and I couldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

Please Review, :) xx


End file.
